Unexpected Savior
by Please Don't Hold Back
Summary: Draco saves Harry's life. Is it really just an accident on Draco's part? Either way, Harry's going to pay him back Fred and George style.


Disclaimer: Everything's J.K. Rowlings, I own nothing, nor am I making even a penny off of it.

* * *

"Ugh"

Harry woke up feeling like complete shit. Chalking it up to his nervousness at the coming Quidditch match he cast a spell to bring some color to his face and headed down to breakfast.

"Hey Harry! Ready to beat the dung outta those bloody Slytherins today?" asked Ron excitedly.

"Hm-mm," replied Harry, distracted.

Eaten food, changed robes, and a walk to the pitch later, the match was about to begin.

"GO!" Madame Hooch screamed. And up they went into the sky.

Scanning around for the golden snitch, blocking the sound of the crowd from his ears, Harry soared easily through the clouds.

"Goal goes to Slytherin! 10-0!"

A glint of gold to his left. Already? Yep, that was the golden snitch. Not taking his eyes off it Harry sped towards it. This would be a fast win.

Draco saw the snitch as well, but he also saw the bludger that was coming for Harry from the left.

Moments later Harry caught the snitch and he looked around for the first time since he spotted it. And then there it was-BAM-the bludger connecting with its target. Harry fell from his broom, only half conscious and feeling very helpless.

Draco picked up even more speed than he previously had and successfully caught Harry from his fall, holding him bridal style across his lap. Alas, in exchange for Harry's body his balance left him and he, too, fell from his broom, extremely conscious and not letting Harry go.

* * *

"Mmm…just a slight concussion, nothing a little magic can't cure. After spending the night here, you can go back to your dormitory," the medi-witch said.

"Thanks to your friend over there you didn't get quite as hurt as you might have been," Hagrid replied to his confused stare.

Harry looked around. It was only him, Hagrid, and Madame Pomfrey. Who had helped him? What friend?

"Friend?" asked Harry, looking over into the other bed for the first time. Lying there in a motionless position was Draco, his arm in a sling and his head heavily bandaged.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked breathlessly, he'd never expect Draco to even give up a skin cell to save his classmate's life.

"Multiple bruising on the brain and his shoulder was completely torn from the rest of his body, save for the skin," replied Madame Pomfrey matter-of-factly

"So…will he be okay? In the long run, I mean?"

"He should be. A bruised brain is something that can easily be cured in the wizarding world, and his shoulder should be well in two days time, given the proper rest of course," Madame Pamfrey answered back, ushering Hagrid and some other professors out the door.

Draco had saved him and gotten injured himself. Obviously the world was going to end in about .9 seconds, or Harry would wake up and realize it was just a fucked up dream. But the world kept turning, and Harry never woke up from his supposed dream. What was the reason for something like this? Draco was only in things that benefited himself. How did this benefit him?

So Harry rose to form a forty-five degree angle and thought. So this was really happening, and what's more, the lump that was Draco was groaning and moving slightly.

"Malfoy?" Harry ventured.

"What?" Draco answered harshly.

"H-how do you feel?"

"Like I'm Wizard King, how do you think? I feel like complete shit."

"Ah…why…?"

"Because, Potter, I fell off my broom and dropped a few hundred meters to the ground. Gravity does exist, whether you believe it or not."

"No…I mean…W-why did you save me?"

"I didn't SAVE you, Potter. You landed on top of me, I wasn't left with much choice in the matter."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"What? No, I really am sorry. It was a complete accident!"

"Let me sleep."

"Okay."

"…"

"Night Malfoy."

"…"

Sigh

He felt completely guilty. It was his fault for not watching the entire game and it was his fault Draco had gotten so hurt. Sure, Harry hated him, but it felt different when he made Draco's life harder on accident.

* * *

Harry made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, still feeling guilty over what happened.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, jumping onto him.

"Hey Mate, we were just going to come and visit you," Ron said.

"So how are you feeling, Harry?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"All better," said Harry. _I just wish Draco did too_

"That's excellent," Ron said, "Let's celebrate by going back to our dorms and sleeping."

Hermione glared at him. "No, absolutely not. We're going to class, if Harry can go after that fall then we can too."

* * *

Potions.

God, Harry hated potions, especially N.E.W.T.S. Potions. To have it right in the morning just made the whole experience worse and to have it with Slytherins made it pure hell.

It was going on three days after the incident and Harry's mind was beginning to focus on other things: homework, friends, Quidditch, and more rather shallow things.

That was until he saw his rescuer sitting in Potions class.

Draco Malfoy looked dreadful. His arm was in a sling and there were no longer bandages wrapped around his head, instead he was sporting new injuries. A black eye, a cut lip, a dark bruise below his cheek, a slash along his neck, and tons of smaller bruises around his knuckles that must have all appeared after he had gotten out of the hospital wing. Clearly Draco had actually gotten into a fistfight (maybe even several), which was a very uncommon thing for him to do.

It was more than just the bruises though. His eyes were blood shoot, his hair wasn't greased back, and his robes were wrinkled and there were clearly defined bloodstains on them.

Stranger still, he sat alone. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on the other side of the room talking to another Slytherin. Draco sat all alone. He had been banished.

Struck by a sudden feeling of pity, Harry went and took the seat right next to Draco, leaving Ron and Hermione at their usually seats.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Potter?" asked Draco, a bewildered look on his face.

"Sitting down and getting ready for Potions."

"Well then go and sit in your seat," Draco said threateningly.

"That's what I'm doing, Genius," replied Harry matter-of-factly.

"Not next to me, you fucking moron!" hissed Draco.

"Looks like Draco really did get himself Potter for a boyfriend, you were right Pansy," shouted Blaise from the Slytherin section of the room.

"Well, what can I do really? Draco's in love, it's quite clear from the way he saved Potter. I have no right to deny him true love," Pansy said with a sarcastic sigh.

"Wait, you're friends abandoned you because you saved me?" Harry asked under his breath.

"Not that you're really helping matters by sitting next to me, are you?" Draco snapped back quietly so only Harry could hear, "Just go back to your seat Potter, it's demeaning having to sit next to you."

"So which one of you is the submissive one?"

"Harry obviously, did you see how well he fit into Malfoy's arms?"

'Harry'. The use of his first name implied another Gryffindor said that. Was his house turning on him as well?

"But Draco's clearly the more feminine of the two."

"And Potter's a more 'go-at-it' type of guy."

"Not to mention Draco's normally a pansy as it is"

"So Draco's the submissive one?"

"No doubt."

"Eww…Draco takes it up the ass!"

"And Harry's an ass fucker!"

"And students who talk during my class will be given a detention," Professor Snape said as quiet settled into the room. "Pop quiz. Everyone get out a quill and parchment. I want everyone to pick an appearance-changer spell, give its correct name, and then list the exact ingredients, what to do with said ingredients, the measurements, and the time to put them in. You have the entire class period, though I'll be VERY disappointed if any of you take that long."

* * *

"UGH," Ron moaned, "I hate Snape! How was I supposed to know all that crap! I can't believe I actually got talked into taking this class for N.E.W.T.S."

"Oh, Ron, you can be so overdramatic sometimes, it really wasn't that bad, was it Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Wasn't that bad? Hermione, that test was pure torture! And it was meant to be that way! You can't say you found that easy!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well, not EASY, but…I mean, it just wasn't as tough as Ron made it out to be."

"Uh, yeah it was," responded Harry and Ron in the same instant.

"Fine, you win. I don't think I did very well on that test either," Hermione sighed.

"So, what was with you this morning? Why'd you sit with Malfoy and not us?" Ron asked, content to change the subject since he had won the argument.

"I felt bad. He's getting picked on because he helped me during my fall, and he didn't even mean to help," replied Harry.

"Didn't mean to?" asked Hermione, "Just where do you get your information? Malfoy all but ran to your side when you fell. He was quicker getting to you than he was when he had been trying to get the snitch. It was quite obvious his intention was to save you."

"What?" Harry suddenly got dizzy, "But Malfoy said…I'll see you guys after lunch, I've gotta go." And Harry rushed off before either could respond.

* * *

"So how do you think Father will respond to all this?" Draco asked.

"Furiously. I can't believe you won't let me protect you," A Ravenclaw girl named Jamie said, "I just hate seeing one of my friends treated like this."

Draco had met Jamie while he was still in the hospital wing. She had to do detention there for talking back to Professor McGonagall. The girl was very much Slytherin oriented and when she decided talking to Draco would be more amusing than listening to silence they had instantly become friends.

"It's fine, really, it's not really a big deal. Plus, I don't want to drag you into this. You didn't even really know me until after the damage was done, you owe me nothing."

"It's not about what I owe you, Draco, it's never about that. It's about what I WANT to do in order to make you feel better."

Okay, so maybe not totally Slytherin, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Even though she could be very Slytherin other times she was very kind and extremely nice, which Draco had never had in a friend before. If you could call the people he normally hung out with friends. It was these same people that had given him all these bruises after all.

"You're just over protective because you've never seen me without bruises."

"The bruises are making everything worse. Are you being jumped or something?" Jamie asked, magically curing his wounds.

"Depends on what time you're talking about," Draco smirked.

"Ugh, you realize you're just making me worry more, right?" Jamie replied, giving Draco fresh robes and magically sliding his hair back, "If anything would you please remain in good working condition before class? You're going to cause some teachers to worry soon too. You know where to find me so I can heal you, right?"

"In between classes, this always-empty classroom, or the library, I know James. Unfortunately this time it was right before class. I didn't have enough time to go get you."

"Just how long are people willing to do this?"

"What I'm more worried is Father, he's already pretty angry at me for trying to refuse the dark mark What'll he do if he finds out instead of watching Harry fall and possibly die I actually went out of my way to catch him?"

"Well, I'll try fixing all the bruises you get from him too, promise."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, walking into the empty classroom, "What're you doing in here?"

"Trying to get you to stop following me around.," replied Draco.

"You need to try harder. You've always been such a lazy bastard," said Jamie, getting up to leave, "Well, I promised to meet my friends at the Great Hall, so I'll see you around."

"So what is it you want exactly, Potter?" Draco asked, watching Jamie leave the room.

"Well, I have this sort of idea…" responded Harry hesitantly, "but I doubt you'll go for it."

"I'm the submissive one, remember?" Draco said in a resigned voice, "Just what is this idea and how does it effect me at all?"

"I've got a great stunt that'll make everyone shit their pants," replied Harry, giving Draco a rare conniving smile.

Fred and George would be proud.

* * *

"POTTER!" Malfoy shouted from the edge of the Slytherins table in the Great Hall during dinner.

Harry stood from his seat in between Ron and Hermione and strode forward to meet Draco in the middle of the Great Hall.

This was perfect timing, the teachers who were normally watching over the students had to have a teacher's meeting to decide what to do about having an absent teacher. After being attacked by a merperson the new DADA teacher had quit and left the school in a sprint. This one hadn't even lasted a whole year.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked tiredly.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing? Why the fuck would you do something like that?" asked Draco, narrowing his eyes.

"Sigh, what are you talking about Malfoy?"

"YOU! I'm talking about you fucking Ronald Weasley!"

Ron practically choked on the sandwich he had been eating, his face turning red from embarrassment and from lack of air.

By now the entire Great Hall was completely silent except for the bickering couple.

"I can fuck whomever I want. If I feel inclined to fuck Ron then I'm going to fuck Ron," answered Harry coolly.

"But where does that leave me then?" asked Draco, sounding desperate, "I thought we were an item! I thought you loved me! I thought-"

Draco's eyes were filling with tears and his nose was starting to run.

"Ugh, you're disgusting!" exclaimed Harry, "You're just a fuck toy, Malfoy. You should be happy I graced you with my presence and just leave it at that."

"Fine then, we're through. I can't be with someone who just screws me because I have an ass."

Harry chuckled evilly, " So what? You think you can just ignore my advances? Go ahead and try." With that, Harry cupped Draco's face and started to stroke the blond boy's cheek with his thumb.

Draco visibly trembled and took a step towards Harry.

"See?" Harry chuckled again, "You can't resist even this and you think you could resist an invitation to my bed?"

"Uh…"

But before Draco could outer a coherent thought Harry pushed towards him and enveloped his lips in a kiss. Quickly Harry's tongue pushed through into Draco's mouth and there they stood, for well over a minute, making out for the entire student body to see.

* * *

"This behavior is far above disrespect!" Professor McGonagall screamed.

When the teacher's meeting had ended the teachers arrived to find hands and mouths of students in places not befitting to the Hogwarts reputation. Harry's hands were all over Draco's ass and Draco's hands were under Harry's robes. Harry's mouth was sucking on Draco's neck as Draco's head was inclined and panting, licking his lips every few seconds.

Needless to say both boys had been quickly shoved into McGonagall's office where both of their heads of houses had started to lecture them.

"500 house points from both of your houses and a half month's worth of detentions for each of you," screamed McGonagall.

"Not only that but we'll both be making other punishments for our own charge," said Professor Snape, looking at Draco disgustedly, "Not too mention we'll send an owl to both of your families."

At this both boys paled. No matter how Draco pictured it he could never see his father looking happy to receive an owl that said his son was making out with someone who was supposed to be an enemy. And the longer Harry thought about it, the more he saw himself getting kicked out of the Dursley's home for being gay.

"Out! Now!" Professor McGonagall cried.

* * *

"This is really bad, Potter, I hope you know that," Draco said after they had arrived in an empty classroom.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't expecting the teacher's to catch us," said Harry, with an apologizing air in his voice.

"Well, I've got to go catch the blunt of everyone's remarks. You better hope they avoid me like you assured me they would or you're in for an ass kicking, Potter."

"Don't worry about it Malfoy, they'll steer clear of you from now on."

"Mm-hmm, we'll see," Draco said, strolling out.

"You're welcome," Harry said to the shut door.

* * *

Amazingly it seemed Harry was right. Sure people stared at him now, but no one jumped him, there was no one that tried to start a fistfight, there weren't even verbal assaults. He was free to do his homework in silence and he was free to think without an insult to interrupt his chain of thought. They only bad side to this was that now he felt completely alone, but being a Malfoy, he quickly suppressed this emotion and dove in to more homework.

They same reaction happened to Harry, fortunately there were quite a few people that were onto his plans so he wasn't complete alone. Actually, as the night went on the Grffyndors seemed to have forgotten what happened and talked to Harry as they normally would which surprised Harry a lot. All he could do was hope the same thing wasn't happening in the Slytherin common room. If things went back to normal that would mean beatings for Draco.

* * *

Draco had thought this through many times but didn't know how else to talk to Harry, though he hated himself for even thinking it. Unfortunately any other way of getting to him would seem suspicious. Draco never talked to Harry much unless to insult him, or at least that's what he used to do.

That whole kissing incident radically changed everything. Everyone always seemed to watch him, especially if he got close to Harry, and they both had fan girls now, which was generally frustrating since he couldn't do anything with them, as his cover would be blown. So with everyone watching both him and Harry he couldn't really go up and have a civilized conversation without arousing suspicions.

They were now known around campus for their sudden outbursts of sex or make out sessions, yet everyone still thought of them as enemies. He and Harry did not have civilized conversations; it was a school wide fact. So Draco would just have to do the thing everyone expected him to do.

All these changes happened in a matter of minutes and Draco was expected to follow. In truth the first make out session he had with Harry wasn't even three days ago, but his standing in the school had already changed. If he stepped out of line once, he was jumped for it. If he didn't always act submissive he was verbally assaulted. And if he did not pretend to melt every time someone said Harry's name he got a bloody nose. It was either this way or the way things were right after that Quidditch match. The option was pretty clear on Draco's side of the situation. He would play his part.

So without further hesitation Draco ran up to Harry, grabbed him by the robes, and thrust his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Taken slightly aback Harry stiffened, but slowly caught on to Draco plans and took to the part of the dominant party.

Everyone acted like Draco knew they would. The guys simply moved along as if nothing was happening while all the girls stopped in their tracks to goggle at the couple.

Harry's two friends had the most amusing reactions, or at least they did to Draco. Ron turned redder than his hair and simple looked up to the ceiling while Hermoine turned a light shade of pink and grabbed one of the books she was holding and starting to read.

After only a few seconds however, Draco pushed Harry away from his friends and into an empty classroom, closing the door with his foot before pulling off Harry and locking the door with his wand.

"What's up?" Harry asked, mildly interested just because it seemed important enough to Draco to start making out with his enemy, "Or do you just like making out?"

Draco made a show of hurling a spitball onto the floor just to reestablish the fact that he was straight, "No Idiot, I needed to talk to you."

"Come on Malfoy, I was just kidding, obviously you wanted to talk. So what's this all about?"

"You know our Hogsmeade visit last Saturday? Well I just so happen to run into my father there. He's extremely pissed about this whole situation, and that's putting it mildly."

"So what happened?"

"He gave me a…_present_. That's how he put it anyway."

"So I don't get it. Just what exactly did he give you?"

"This," Draco rolled up his sleeve to show the dark mark clearly visible on his arm.

"That's…you're a Death Eater…" said Harry with wide eyes.

"Not by choice, I'm not," replied Draco in an agitated voice.

"So want are you going to do?"

"YOU'RE going to go to Dumbledore or whoever the head of your army is and tell them about me and my new predicament. Then make sure they know you place your confidence in me so I can start working as a spy."

"Dumbledore would never allow it. You'd be placing yourself in too much danger," replied Harry.

"Dumbledore would never allow me becoming a Death Eater either, but look at what's happened. Being a spy is my safest course of action if I want to oppose Voldemort."

"And just how do you expect me to get to him? Professor Snape won't let me anywhere near him and I don't know the password for his door," said Harry, making another excuse.

"I've got a plan to combat that. I'll take care of that part easily. Got any other problems?"

"Yeah. What if I don't have confidence in you?"

"Then get some…or lie," Draco replied confidently, ending the conversation.

"So, Mister Genius, just how exactly do you intend to get us in to see Professor Dumbledore?"

"First, I'd like to congratulate you for finally recognizing my brilliance," Draco said in a smirk, "Second, and most important, you should know that if you so much as grin during any of this I'll push you off the Astronomy Tower. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, understood. What exactly is it you're going to do?"

"UUUUUHH! AAAAAHH! HHAAA! HAAARRRRYYYY!" Draco screamed.

"Draco! What the hell are you doing? It sounds like you're having an orgasm!"

"That's kind of the point, now all we have to do is get into position."

"How is getting in more trouble going to help us, huh?"

"Just shut up, and go along with it. Come here, and be quick about it."

Draco shoved off his robes along with his uniform shirt. Then he yanked Harry out of his robes and undid the tie and buttons. He grabbed Harry's mouth in his while his hands rubbed up and down his partner's stomach.

Harry followed suit, being a little more extreme since he was supposed to be the dominant one. He shoved his hand down the back of Draco's pants and started squeezing the blond boy's ass. With his other hand he played with Draco's nibbles.

"NNNNNNAAAA! UH UH UH! AAAAAAAAANNNN! HHHHAAAARRRRYYYYY!" Draco screamed again.

"Should I help with the screaming?" Harry asked.

"No, you're supposed to be the dominant one, right? You have to show more control than I do," Draco explained, then, "EEEEHHHHHNNNN UUUUUUUNNNNHHHHHHH HHHHHAAAAARRRRRRR HHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRY"

"Dammit, what's taking so long, I can't keep screaming," Draco complained.

"Maybe if you called me 'Potter' instead, since that's what you called me even during our 'fight,'" Harry suggested.

"Might as well try. PPPPPPPPOOOOOOO PPPPPPPPOOOOOTTTTTTT PPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEERRRRRRR!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs.

Not even ten seconds later Professor Snape broke his way into the room.

* * *

"I demand to see Professor Dumbledore," Draco stated.

"Oh, and why is that Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall calmly, but with a dangerous tremor in her voice..

"I think you're punishing me more just because Harry's a guy. I sense prejudice," Draco complained.

"Well I don't care what you think, we are not disturbing The Headmaster with this kind of nonsense," Professor McGonagall snapped,

"My father wouldn't agree," Draco muttered but made sure everyone heard.

"I have no problem with them seeing the Headmaster," Professor Snape replied, "As long as it's a school issue it _is_ his business."

"Fine, but you're taking them without me," said the Transfiguration teacher, "I'm going to have a class soon."

They were ushered out of the room by Professor Snape and taken directly to the Headmaster's office.

"Cow Tail."

The statue jumped up, making steps appear in its absence. And those were the stairs they climbed, arriving to Professor Dumbledore's office and knocking on the door.

"Come in," said a voice from inside.

"I'll just leave you alone, shall I?" asked Snape, one eyebrow raised.

"Thank you," replied Draco meaningfully.

Professor Snape retreated down the stairs while Draco pushed open the door that stood before them.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter! How nice to see you. May I incur as to the nature of this visit?" Dumbledore asked, looking up from his paper work.

"Um…this is going to be difficult to explain but…" Harry started.

While explaining everything he could about Draco's new tattoo and his new preference of opposing Voldemort half an hour had gone by.

"Well, that's very brave of you Mr. Malfoy. I shall tell everyone else about your predicament and your choices and see what they have to say. I'll send for you as soon as I can when I find this choice on more even footing."

"Thank you, sir," Draco replied before he did a half turn, flung open the door, and quickly walked out.

Harry followed with an apologetic nod to the Headmaster. By the time Harry got down to the main hall the blond was nowhere to be seen so he could explain his odd behavior to Harry

* * *

Draco shoved Harry into the wall and followed suit only after taking off his robes and shirt underneath.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? We're alone, there's no one here you have to do this for!" Harry said, confusion in his voice.

"Me."

"Huh? What? I don't understand."

"I'm doing this for me, Potter, because you turn me on. Except this time, I dominate."

Harry whimpered as Draco stripped him of his robe and shirt, slowly working on getting off his lover's pants while sucking on his right nibble.

Harry woke up in his own bed, in his own dormitory, with his own dick standing practically straight up.

"God, don't tell me I'm getting turned on by Malfoy," Harry muttered before getting up to take a cold shower.

* * *

Harry walked down to find Draco surrounded by fan girls and loving every minute of it. It put a disgusting taste in his mouth.Jealousy 

The word race through his brain, but Harry quickly discarded it, blaming the dream.

"Harry! We were wondering where you were. Come sit with us," Hermione said, not noticing that anything was wrong with her friend. Or rather, if she did, she didn't give any insinuation that she did.

"So what's going on today?" Harry asked, "What's everybody doing?"

"Studying," Hermione said shortly.

"It's the opening of Fred and George's new store today so Professor Dumbledore's leting both Ron and me go off into Hogsmeade to help out there," replied Ginny.

"Seamus and I have detention with professor Flitwick," said Dean with some regret in his voice.

"I have to go see Professor Sprout, she said she's set up several meetings with some different plant-based businesses. She says she wants to make sure I have a strong grasp on my future," said Neville excitedly.

"So what're you doing Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, um…I'll probably just catch up on homework. I might go down to the Quidditch field later and make sure everything still works right from after the fall," Harry decided.

* * *

Okay, so everyone was busy. That didn't mean he had nothing to do right? No, completely wrong. With all of his friends busy Harry ended up heading to the library to try and study Potions. During that pop quiz he hadn't known anything and if that went on, his Hermione-frame-of-mind reminded him, there would be no hope for passing that horrid class.

"He's so cute."

"He's absolutely adorable."

Harry was about to go the long way around the circle of overly enthusiastic girls until he realized they were idolizinga sleeping Draco. So Harry came up towards the table with a stern look on his face as the girls backed away, waiting for some sort of kiss from him to Draco. Harry didn't give them that charity though. He scooped up Draco and walked out with the same cool expression on his face the whole time.

"Mm? What's going on?" Draco asked, waking up, "Why are you carrying me?"

"A group of girls seemed a little bit too interested in you, so I got you and brought you…well, _here_," Harry said, not putting Draco down.

"Well, thank you so much Potter. I'd hate to have to have sex with a whole lot of girls who knew nothing was permanent because I'm gay. You saved my life…really though: _Good job_," said Draco before jumping out of Harry's arms and stalking off with an irritated look on his face.

"W-wait!" Harry said quickly.

"What is it you want Potter? I've got things to do and I have no time for you right now," Draco sighed.

"Oh? And just what is it that's making you so busy?" Harry said, his anger rising at Draco for writing him off.

"I've got to see Professor Snape, I didn't do as well on that pop quiz as I would have liked too so he said we could have some study sessions on the weekends if I wanted. Since he doesn't normally do this for his students I thought actually being on time might help bring about more sessions," Draco explained smoothly.

"Oh? So…what? You got everything wrong or something? Not as good at Potions as you thought, huh?"

Draco made a face. "I couldn't remember the exact measurement of unicorn hair in my potion. It was quite a shock." And with that Draco walked away to go visit Professor Snape.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes? What is it?" Hermione answered, looking up from her homework.

"You know that pop quiz in Potions? What'd you get on it?"

"Oh, um," Hermione said blushing, "I couldn't really think of any of the measurements and I kept putting everything in at the wrong time."

"Better than I did," Ron said, coming from the entrance into the common room, "I missed three ingredients entirely and I had no idea the measurements or the times to add them. All that I really remembered was what was supposed to be cut up, or smashed. What about you Harry? Did you do any better than me?"

"Hardly," said Harry, shaking his head, "All I remembered was the name of a potion and two of its ingredients."

"Maybe you should ask for extra help? But not from me," she added when she saw Harry look at her, "I'm having trouble enough as it is. I wouldn't feel right tutoring you when I might be wrong."

"But who else is really good in that class?" Ron asked, "You've gotta be Snape's top student."

""Um, no. Actually I think Malfoy is," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, he told me he only had one mistake on that entire quiz," Harry said, backing Hermione.

Ron snorted, "It's probably just because Malfoy's shacking up with Snape."

"Ron!" Hermione said in a stern tone.

Harry just laughed. He was with friends and Draco Malfoy was far from his mind once again.

* * *

Detention everyday for two weeks, that was their punishment. It would start tonight.

Their punishment tonight was scrubbing down the Great Hall.

"So how'd the study session work out?" Harry asked conversationally.

"It was…interesting, to say the least," Draco answered.

"What happened?"

"Professor Snape's teaching me advanced potions, things not even the seventh years will do."

"Wow, so you're like a genius at Potions? So what about your other subjects?"

"All going marvelously, if I do say so myself. But what's with you tonight, Potter? It seems like you're trying to be nice."

"I am," explained Harry, "If we have to be locked up in detention together we might as well try to be civil."

"Mm-hmm"

"So what you said about that pop quiz, was it true? Did you only get one thing wrong?"

"Yes. Why?" asked Draco with a suspicious voice.

"Well, I seem to…I mean, I'm not very…adequate..in Potions. And you're head of the class and learning more advanced potions so…I was sort of wondering if you wouldn't mind…you know…helping me out a bit," Harry struggled.

"You mean to say 'Please Malfoy, I'm going to fail Potions because I'm as dumb as a brick. Please help tutor me so I can be a good student,'" Draco mocked.

"If you're going to be like that then never mind, forget I even asked," Harry grumbled.

"No, Potter. We couldn't have the Golden Boy falling behind in his work, could we? That would just be a shame. I'll help you."

"No, just forget I asked. It was stupid to think you would help."

"Are you deaf, Potter? I'll help," said Draco, getting irritated.

"No, forget I even asked."

"Look Potter, don't be difficult. You're the one that asked in the first place. Take my help and just shut up about it."

"…"

"I'll meet you in the library tomorrow around eight o'clock," Draco continued with a statement that sounded more like a question.

"Alright, fine," Harry agreed.

So the weeks went on like that. And Harry kept learning more about Draco and Draco kept learning more about Harry. They started studying all their subjects together and the detentions they were forced to do were way too much fun with Draco there. But alas, all good times must come to an end.

They were pulling weeds inside the greenhouse as their very last detention.

"So is it true you're going out with Zabini?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco shrugged.

"But he's a guy," Harry pointed out.

"Mm, I'm not picky. Plus the whole school thinks I'm gay and shacking up with you so I don't see the big deal."

"Yeah, what about me? We're supposed to be going out Malfoy, what will people start to think?"

"That I'm finally getting tired of your abuse. Look, you can go out with people all you want because you're supposed to be the cold hearted bastard that doesn't give a shit about my feelings. But I haven't been able to snog anyone for a month," Draco explained.

"We've kissed," Harry said with a hurt voice.

"Yeah, but only for show. It doesn't mean anything, and it does nothing for my pent up sexual energy."

"But when you kiss Zabini it does?"

"Yeah. Don't act so hurt, Potter. Blaise doesn't mind sharing and people are starting to get used to us. They aren't watching me as closely any more."

"You used Zabini's first name," Harry observed, "You never use people's first names."

"So? I don't really think that's too big of a deal."

"You've never called me 'Harry,'" Harry said quietly.

"And you've never called me 'Draco'. Why does it matter so much to you? You haven't developed a crush or anything, have you, _Harry_?" Draco asked, putting emphasis on Harry's name.

Harry just blushed slightly

"Oh Merlin! _You have_!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah, make fun of me all you want, Malfoy"

"Nah," Draco said chuckling, "This is perfect. Making out with you platonically is the reason for my sexual frustration, you know."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not," Draco said with a smile on his lips.

Then Draco leaned over Harry and gave him a kiss with all of his feelings attached to it. "You were the sole reason I sided with Dumbledore, after all."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Silence followed as Draco leaned up against Harry.

"You know, it wasn't an accident," said Draco.

"What wasn't?"

"Me catching you when you fell off your broom."

"I know," Harry smiled.

"But it wasn't exactly on purpose either," Draco continued.

"Huh?" Harry asked, his stomach sinking.

"My body reacted suddenly. I wasn't even thinking about catching you, or getting there, or saving you. It was like I was outside my body."

"So…did you regret catching me? Most of the Slytherins still won't talk to you."

"Eh, it was a good trade. I'm happy with the outcome," Draco replied.

"Good."

"And during the war I promise to catch you if you fall."

"Thanks Draco."


End file.
